


The Death and Rebirth Of River Song

by FunnyDs1



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BAMF River Song, Clones, Do-Over, Episode Fix-It: s04e08 Silence in the Library, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, One Shot, Post-Library River Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyDs1/pseuds/FunnyDs1
Summary: Professor River Song waits for no man not even the most extraordinary man in the universe. If the Doctor isn't going to save her than she'll do it herselfOne shot
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	The Death and Rebirth Of River Song

**Author's Note:**

> Random thought about how River could live again

They were stood in the same place as when she'd first been uploaded to the Library Data Core, surrounded by the very same people who had greeted her so very long ago, the grass was just as green and the world just as still as River smiled sadly and hugged CAL, she patted Evangelista on the back as she drew away from them 

"You're sure" Cal asked worriedly, shifting on her feet and wringing her hands 

"As I'm ever going to be" River sighed and stroked her hair gently, Cal nodded sadly and sniffled

"I'll miss you" she whispered, lips quivering and eyes full of unshed tears as she dove in for another hug

"And I you, sweet girl but I can't stay here any longer" she smiled sadly and shook her head at them as she stroked CAL's back to give the poor girl some comfort

"He's said goodbye and thinks I've been deleted from the system and now it's time for me to go for real" she backed away as they and the world around her faded, the grass and trees disappeared and eventually all that remained was white

*******************************************************************************************

She was alone, no walls or floor or ceiling just a still whiteness surrounding her on all sides but there was one splash of colour in her otherwise blank world

'35%' not too long now before it was all over and she'd be free, the counter increased '65%' she let out a deep breath, not real of course she was just computer code after all but it helped calm her racing mind. The counter jumped and she froze '95%..." she could feel herself fading from existence and she closed her eyes

'100%'... and River Song was no more....

********************************************************************************************

River was far from suicidal but she'd had enough, she had spent hundreds of years trapped in the biggest library in the universe and even with all the books and being able to live in any world she desired there wasn't any real adventure, danger or excitement and she was stagnating. She'd waited for the Doctor but the man hated endings and he hated goodbyes even more, if he had his way she'd be trapped for all eternity. Well no, she wasn't going to allow that.

River Song was a genius, she had to be, she could keep the doctor on his toes any day of the week so all she had to do was put her part Time Lord mind to it and while yes it took hundreds of years it wasn't not the planning that took so long, no she just had to wait for Trenzalor, to help her love one last time and to get him to say goodbye

As well as for the cloning technology to be sufficiently advanced to replicate Time Lord DNA

*********

It took CAL and River seconds to infiltrate the 68th century computers that controlled the entire cloning system of the factory, and even less time for CAL to transfer Rivers Biometric data to the Cloning pod. They'd waited for the human workers to leave for the night before isolating a cloning chamber and starting. 

Being extrapolated was uncomfortable to say the least but it would be worth it in the end River thought as she faded 

River had said goodbye and launched the program, as she was slowly deleted from the Library's data core she was uploaded to the cloning matrix all she had to do was wait

******

The factory was empty and cold crept in with the absents of any lifeforms needed to maintain the life support temperature controls, good way to save money. There was no light and only the rhythmic sound of measured beeps could be heard, if there had been anyone there to hear them

Flesh was not used not since the rebellions that began sometime after the 22nd century when it was found that one wrong electrical pulse could have Gangers up and believing they were the originals so cloning human bodies for the same dangerous work was a war in the making, that's why the clone chambers weren't used to create sentient beings and instead were used to clone whole people for organ 'donations' and transplants. Sometimes the extremely rich would have their minds 'transferred' to younger clones of themselves but that wasn't something talked about in 'polite' society

The machines regular beeping grew closer and closer together until finally it became one long low tone

A white metal cylinder was laid on the hard concrete floor with no visible seems the only thing marking its surface was a screen, off centre facing the ceiling

The screen displayed the clones development and vitals but rather than the usual human clone information the screen displayed twin heartbeats, the system recognised an error could not correct the fault without a manual override and disposal of the clone within so the clone continued developing until... '100%' 

There was a chime and a seem appeared around the cylinder followed be the distinctive hissing sound like gas escaping a pressurised container. A steam like vapour was released as the top half of the cloning chamber slid up.

The fog obscured the body inside but two pale hands reached out of the chamber and grasped at the sides unsteadily. Then a head of springy golden red curls flew out of the fog.

Rivers eyes were wide as she planted, desperately concentrating of breathing. She was breathing, really breathing. Real air for the first time in hundreds of years and she couldn't help but beam in happiness.

Oh yes... she was BACK!

*******

When her breathing was under control she careful climbed out, it took her a few attempts, her body weak and brain trying to make connections to her limbs which sometimes twitched oddly as she fought to remember how to breath let alone move.

Eventually she stood on her own, naked and despite the low temperature not cold at all, this new body of hers was a clone of her original, triple helix and all but something was odd and the more she thought about it the more her body burned she gasped when a golden energy suffused her hands

"Oh" she gasped before laughing gleefully  
She had her regeneration's back!

***

River padded through the factory bare feet slapping on the cold concrete floor with every trembling step, she searched the rooms and eventually found what she was looking for

The locker room wasn't particularly large but it was lined on every wall floor to ceiling with pods for personal item storage, she made quick work of the locks on several using several item's procured from the other rooms she'd entered before she found everything she was looking for, she left the room fully clothed and with new shoes as well as a goodie-bag of items that might just come in handy like the identification keys to several delivery ships that she could see parked outside the factory.

She made her way to the exit closest to the ships and used a stolen identification card to unlock the doors leading outside before hurrying out

She was on an asteroid, the entire place was one giant factory and now this would usually mean there was no air to be breathed but thanks to the 65th century atmospheric shell surrounding the entire asteroid she was good

Smiling maniacally she approached the best looking craft available to her and using the identification keys she climbed aboard no questions asked

Within 30 minutes she'd disabled the tracking features installed on the ship and set off for any place other than where she was, Perhaps that lovely little bar on the other side of the galaxy, she was sure she could score a vortex manipulator off of some unsuspecting time agent. She laughed as the asteroid disappeared behind her the warp drive getting her far, far away at last... 

Finally free

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, it was just in me head so I thought I'd type it up. Feel free to use this to start your own fic's as long as you say where you got your inspiration and comment the name of your fic so I can read it, Never enough River Fanfictions out there


End file.
